


It’s Not What it Looks Like

by CaribMermaid



Series: Office Shenanigans [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Office, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Foggy finds Matt and Karen in an awkward position.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Office Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670581
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	It’s Not What it Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the Office Shenanigans series. Matt and Karen started dating again.  
> Thanks to irelandhoneybee and LilyEllison for being my beta readers and for all their help and support.

Nelson, Murdock and Page have been working hard all week on a difficult case. Foggy is in his office researching when he finally finds what they are looking for. He is so excited to tell Matt about it, he quickly leaves his office and walks towards Matt’s office. The door is slightly open, so he doesn’t knock and enters with a big smile. 

Foggy is about to say something epic when he notices Matt sitting facing the door — his shirt completely open, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He can’t tell if Matt’s expression is that of pain or pleasure. And, there is also Karen. She is kneeling in front of Matt, her hands working on something Foggy cannot see. Foggy tries to look away, and covers his eyes with one hand. He doesn’t know what else to do. It seems like they don’t notice that he is standing there so he decides to say something.

“Whoa guys, this is supposed to be a respectable law office.” 

Matt opens his eyes and Karen moves her head to face Foggy. Both of them are wearing surprised expressions. 

* * *

About 30 minutes before:

Matt arrived at the law firm holding a bouquet of beautiful and fragrant flowers. He went straight to Karen’s office. She was sitting at her desk but when she saw him, she immediately stood up and covered her mouth with her hands in a gesture of surprise.

“Good morning, Karen. These are for you,” he said shyly, offering the flowers.

“Good morning, Matt, and thank you,” she replied, taking the bouquet from his hand and smelling them. The bouquet was a mix of different kinds of lilies and their perfume was delicate and sweet. Karen was delighted.

“I hope you like them. I really liked how they smell, they reminded me of you,” he said in a more relaxed tone.

Her heart melted even more and she walked closer to him and whispered, “I love them,” and proceeded to kiss his lips. His jacket was open so she slid her hand inside it and rested it on the right side of his torso. She continued to kiss him but she felt something warm and wet on her hand. She stopped and looked at it; it was blood. She lifted his jacket slightly to take a look and saw that he was in fact bleeding. 

“Matt, you are bleeding,” she said in a concerned voice.

“Oh, yeah I was going to take care of it later,” he assured her. 

“Please let me help you.” 

And, before Matt could object, Karen walked to the kitchenette, put the bouquet in a big glass of water and grabbed the first aid kit. 

“Let’s go to my office. I have an extra shirt there,” Matt said while leading the way. 

Karen asked him to sit down and then looked for the alcohol wipes, thread and needle. Matt took off his jacket, opened his shirt and sat down. Karen kneeled in front of him to examine the wound. It was oozing a little blood because one of the stitches ripped off. 

“Okay, I can fix this quickly.” She started by cleaning the wound and then proceeded to stitch.

Matt closed his eyes and started meditation. It always helped him to stop the bleeding and not feel as much pain. 

Matt was deep in a meditative state and Karen was finishing when they suddenly heard Foggy. 

* * *

Now:

“Hey, Foggy, this is not what it looks like,” says Matt, trying to calm Foggy down.

“How do you know what it looks like? This is madness,” Foggy responds. 

“Foggy.”

“What are you? 18 years old?” Foggy continues.

“Foggy.” Karen, confused, stands to reveal Matt’s freshly stitched wound. 

“Oh.” Foggy’s cheeks are red with embarrassment. 

“Do you really think that we would do something like that here?” Matt says indignantly.

“Well, it looked very different from my angle.”

“You can be sure that if we are going to do something like that in the office, it’ll be when nobody’s here,” says Matt with a smirk.

Karen giggles and covers her smile with a hand, trying to look serious, but failing. 

Foggy has no choice but to admit defeat. “Okay, okay, no more details. These are the shenanigans that I have to deal with here at Nelson, Murdock and Page.”


End file.
